


A Thunderstorm in the Desert

by hope_savaria



Series: Milestones [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan - Claudia Gray
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Echo Base, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hoth (Star Wars), Missing Scene, POV Leia Organa, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_savaria/pseuds/hope_savaria
Summary: Amilyn’s eccentric beauty seemed to brighten everything in the room, from the hard chairs to the lantern, which seemed to glow brighter. Leia had always admired Amilyn’s joyful spirit, her passion for the most incredible things, but she had never felt that infectious joy turned toward her in such an explicit way. The light and love emanating from Amilyn stopped Leia in her tracks. Leia could feel herself grinning in a silly, uncontrollable way. Amilyn was smiling, too, and then she was suddenly right in front of Leia, her arms stretched out. It was hard to look at her; it was like looking into a sun.





	A Thunderstorm in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly more explicit version of a flashback scene from my multichapter Amileia work, Flung Out Of Space. It works as a one-shot, so I decided to post it as that, but definitely check out the longer work if that's your kind of thing. 
> 
> I wasn't very confident about posting smut when I wrote Flung Out of Space, so I edited this scene down quite a lot in the other version. Then I wrote smut for my other pairing and I feel good about it, so now I'm posting this. 
> 
> :) <3

The Rebel Alliance spent almost three years on Hoth, and for the first two, Amilyn’s squadron remained there. The first night together after Leia reunited with Amilyn in the canteen had been passionate, clumsy, full of the relief of finding each other alive beyond all hope. As days and weeks passed, Amilyn’s presence in Leia’s life became blissfully routine. They would eat together, often joined by Luke and Han. While Amilyn assisted with drills, general maintenance, and scouting missions around Echo Base, Leia spent hours in strategic debates with Mon Mothma and other leaders. Various missions sent Luke and other pilots far away from Hoth, and several times, Leia left the base to join Luke and Han on a so-called “adventure.” A few months after her reunion with Amilyn, Leia and Han took the Millennium Falcon to rescue Luke from the Hutt, Grakkus. The mission was a close shave at best and farcical at worst. Nothing had gone the way they expected, and on the whole, it was unglamorous, as Han delightfully reminded her (as if she cared).

When she returned from the mission, Luke safely in tow, Leia didn’t see Amilyn in the hangar. There were a few members of her team hurrying to and fro, but Amilyn – who, after all, was easy to pick out of a crowd due to her recently-dyed bright blue hair – was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a bit let down, Leia left the hangar for her quarters, almost tripping over R2-D2, who beeped indignantly. She would see Amilyn later; there was probably some minor crisis with the climate regulator that the indispensable-as-ever Captain Holdo had taken upon herself to fix.

As she walked down the icy corridor to her quarters, she was surprised to see a dim light filtering through the rimy window. “Threepio?” She called quietly, pushing the door open. It would be just like the droid to have prepared her quarters already, but there was no answer. There was a dim lantern sitting on one of the chairs in the main room, and shadows moved on the walls as she shut the door behind her. Her rooms seemed quiet, yet a feeling began to grow as she walked a few paces into the room. She felt like she was missing something, like she should have expected this for some reason.

“Welcome back, Your Highness,” said a voice. In the doorway to her bedroom stood Amilyn. After days on a ship with The Flyboys, the contrast was startling, like a thunderstorm in the desert, or a warm day on the icy tundra of Hoth. Amilyn’s bright blue hair – exactly the same color as her eyes – shown in the dim light. She was wearing her orange squadron uniform, and the juxtaposition of color was almost blinding. Her willowy frame leaned against the doorway, one hand on her hip. There was a hint of mischief in the way she was looking at Leia, which only deepened Leia’s sense that she was missing something. Now, however, was not the moment for such details.

Amilyn’s eccentric beauty seemed to brighten everything in the room, from the hard chairs to the lantern, which seemed to glow brighter. Leia had always admired Amilyn’s joyful spirit, her passion for the most incredible things, but she had never felt that infectious joy turned toward her in such an explicit way. The light and love emanating from Amilyn stopped Leia in her tracks. Leia could feel herself grinning in a silly, uncontrollable way. Amilyn was smiling, too, and then she was suddenly right in front of Leia, her arms stretched out. It was hard to look at her; it was like looking into a sun.

“Flung out of space,” Leia whispered as she fell into her, whispering the words into the blue curls that framed Amilyn’s face.

“I didn’t catch that,” said Amilyn, pressing her lips onto Leia’s temple.

“You,” Leia replied, a bit louder, “You’re like a star…flung out of space. No wonder you like astrology.”

Amilyn made a soft noise of amusement in her throat as she ran her hands over Leia’s braided hair and then over her shoulders, massaging the tension out of muscles that had experienced far too many close calls in the last week. Leia moaned almost imperceptibly into Amilyn’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you went to save Luke,” Amilyn said. “You know he’s the reason I dyed my hair this color? I thought it should match his lightsaber, for good luck you know, and maybe help ensure he’d come back to us.” Leia rolled her eyes, even though Amilyn couldn’t see her face. “Anyway,” Amilyn continued, “I’m glad you went to save him. It was the right thing to do, but I hated having you gone, and I’m thrilled you’re back in one piece.”

Leia tightened her hold on Amilyn. “I’m glad to be back,” she said. “You make this icy hell-scape into a kind of home. After Alderaan I never…” Leia faltered. It was still too painful to talk about. “Well,” she continued after a pause, “I never thought anywhere would feel like home again. But now _you_ feel like home, Amilyn.” She pulled away from Amilyn just enough to look into her eyes. The blue eyes met hers, and for a moment they just stood there. Leia could still see a hint of playfulness and mischief in Amilyn’s face, but before she could ask what that was about, Amilyn bent and kissed her. Everything around Leia was warm and sweet: the feel of her skin, the taste of her mouth, her scent which reminded Leia of something long ago that she couldn’t quite remember. Her thoughts fluttered away; her mind filled instead with Amilyn’s presence.

After what felt like seconds or forever, Leia pulled away slightly. She thought if she didn’t she might actually fall over as her legs turned to jelly and blood coursed to her fingertips and pooled deep in her core. She leaned back in Amilyn’s arms, and Amilyn bent her head and kissed the side of her neck sending another wave of hot electricity through Leia’s body.

“What are you thinking?” Amilyn asked quietly against the pulse point in Leia’s neck. Her breath was warm and left a hint of moisture on Leia’s skin.

“I’m thinking that _you_ think you know something I don’t,” Leia replied with a smirk.

“Oh that,” Amilyn whispered, kissing Leia again. Leia let the heat build between them in tandem with her curiosity. Her brain was torn between wanting to know what Amilyn was thinking and wanting…well, wanting _Amilyn_. 

“So, what’s going on?” Leia asked, pulling away teasingly as Amilyn chased her lips.

“It’s my birthday,” Amilyn said frankly.

Leia giggled in confusion. “Um…where?”

“Back home,” Amilyn said. “Gatalenta.”

“Lunar? Solar?” Leia humored her.

“Astrological, of course,” Amilyn said, looking up with surprise from fiddling with Leia’s buttons. “Should I…?”

“Yes,” Leia murmured before Amilyn could finish her sentence.

Amilyn smirked up at her and began undoing Leia’s buttons with deft movements, not breaking eye contact. “What _else_ are you thinking?” she asked in a low voice. 

“I’m thinking we should have sex,” Leia replied. Her tone was matter-of-fact, though slightly breathless. 

“I’d like that,” Amilyn whispered before catching Leia’s mouth again. They moved towards the bed, pausing every step to steal a kiss, stroke skin. Leia pressed her hips into Amilyn’s thigh and Amilyn’s hand drifted further down her back, pulling her closer, yearning for more contact.

Leia’s hand lingered on Amilyn’s hip crease. “Is this all right?” She asked quietly against Amilyn’s mouth.

“Yes.” Leia felt the word against her own lips. She moved her hand between Amilyn’s legs, and even through the layers of Amilyn’s uniform, she could feel the heat growing as she moved her hand in firm circles. Amilyn’s hand slipped down Leia’s back to the waistband of her capilene trousers.

“Keep going,” Leia encouraged once more before Amilyn could ask. She felt Amilyn’s hand slide into her pants, kneading the muscles and tracing delicate patterns with fingertips that trembled slightly. Leia moved her free hand to the zipper of Amilyn’s uniform. One of Amilyn’s hands joined hers, tugging the zipper downwards until the one-piece uniform hung around Amilyn’s hips. Moving away for a second, Amilyn stepped out of the polyfill trousers and sat down on the side of the bed. She pulled Leia towards her.

Leia became aware that she had removed her shoes, because she could feel the rough rug between her toes, adding to the sensations that were almost overwhelming. Amilyn – now only wearing the thermal underclothes issued to everyone on Echo Base – was the most beautiful person Leia had ever seen. To see her sitting before her, with so much love in her eyes, was enough to make Leia melt. The moment became deeper and time seemed to slow. There was tenderness in Amilyn’s eyes and in the movement of her hands as she tugged gently at the hem of Leia’s jacket. Leia raised her arms above her head as Amilyn lifted the heavy coat off her. It fell to the ground with Amilyn’s uniform. Without breaking eye contact, Leia removed her trousers and stepped out of them.

At other times they had laughed with frustration at the number of layers the cold climate of Hoth forced them into, making undressing a complicated procedure. Today though, the layers provided a way to slow down, to extend this moment together. Dim light from a few lanterns around Leia’s room washed over them sending sparkling points of golden light through Amilyn’s blue curls. Her eyes were like oceans, less piercing than before, but more intense. Leia stood between Amilyn’s legs as Amilyn leaned back on the bed, drawing her thermal shirt over her head to reveal bare skin and the prominent hipbones that Leia adored. Leia tugged her own top over her head and bent over Amilyn’s torso, dragging her lips across Aminlyn’s stomach and then up over her sternum to her neck. Amilyn moved herself further back on the bed so Leia could climb forward onto the mattress, her knees coming to rest between Amilyn’s long legs, one of which was stretched out so her foot hung off the end of the bed while the other was slightly bent. Leia’s lips didn't leave Amilyn’s neck, but she moved her right hand up Amilyn’s bent right leg pausing as she reached her inner thigh.

Amilyn groaned as Leia halted. “Keep going,” Amilyn whispered urgently, her voice deeper than usual, “I want to go first today.” Leia smiled against Amilyn’s neck. She lightly bit at the skin under her jaw before sitting back and running her hands under the waistband of Amilyn’s thermal trousers. Amilyn lifted her hips and Leia pulled the trousers down her legs, tossing them onto the growing pile of garments on the floor. Amilyn raised her hips off the blankets again, seeking contact, but Leia laid a firm hand on her hip. Leia rested her cheek on the edge of Amilyn’s pubic hairline, looking into her lover’s face. Amilyn’s hand, shaking slightly, found the top of Leia’s head and gently moved her into position. As Leia’s tongue began to move over her, Amilyn’s hand found Leia’s at her hip. Leia sucked skin into her mouth, careful not to over stimulate, creating a rhythm. Amilyn’s hand clenched Leia’s so hard it almost hurt, and her other hand fell to the mattress, gripping the blankets in trembling fingers.

 _It’s never been quite like this_ , Leia thought. _We’re starting to understand each other’s bodies, to trust and be trusted._ She moved her right hand up Amilyn’s inner thigh and slid one finger into her, moving slowly, stroking gently. Gradually she allowed her thumb to take over for her tongue, changing the rhythm and shifting her body over Amilyn’s.

“To the left a little and _more_ ,” Amilyn’s breathless voice sounded almost desperate. Leia added another finger, increasing the tempo and the friction. Her mouth travelled over and around Amilyn’s breasts. She could feel the hitch in Amilyn’s breathing every time she came near a nipple. Amilyn’s hips yearned forward as she thrust herself on Leia’s fingers. Leia removed her left hand from Amilyn’s hipbone with Amilyn still clutching her fingers. Immediately, Amilyn set a faster, more erratic rhythm around her. Leia tugged her left hand from Amilyn’s grip and found Amilyn’s left nipple, tugging gently and eliciting a whimper. She moved her mouth to Amilyn’s neck, to her jaw, and finally to her mouth. Leia could hear her own name on Amilyn’s tongue, barely audible. Suddenly, Amilyn’s entire body clenched around Leia’s two fingers. Leia went almost entirely still, allowing the fingers of the left hand to trace a few patterns on Amilyn’s chest. She watched Amilyn’s face as it relaxed. The blue eyes found the brown again, and Amilyn’s left hand found the back of Leia’s head, pulling her down to an open-mouthed kiss that felt hot on Leia’s lips.

“Are you all right?” Leia asked, as they broke apart.

Amilyn made a contented noise in the back of her throat. “I’m more than all right, Your Highness. I needed that.”

“It seemed like it.” Leia smiled and kissed her again before turning onto her left side, still moving one hand over Amilyn’s left nipple. Amilyn sighed and closed her eyes.

“Happy Birthday, my love,” Leia whispered. Amilyn made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan. 

“No one ever cares about birthdays when you’re flitting from one planet to the next,” Amilyn mumbled several minutes later, her fingers entwined in Leia’s.

“Maybe,” said Leia, “but all of time is a bit strange when you’re seeing a new sun every day. When’s mine?”

“Your birthday? For what planet? Coruscant? Alderaan?”

Despite the warmth of Amilyn’s body next to her, Leia shivered at the mention of her home planet and felt a distinct need to steer the conversation away from any further mention of it. “Well, my solar birthday for Coruscant is used on all those records that require ‘age’ to be listed, and you’ve already told me that my Alderaan chart shows me marrying Han…Gatalenta, then. What’s my astrological birthday on Gatalenta?”

Amilyn swung a leg over Leia’s hips and pulled herself on top of her. “I’ll have to think about it,” she said, “I’ll draw up some charts.” Her fingers moved lightly over Leia’s bare skin as if she could see the stars in front of her, tracing fateful connections between them. Slowly, Amilyn’s movements morphed into something more rhythmic and purposeful. “It’s your turn,” Amilyn murmured, eyes icy blue and full of energy once more. She leaned forward and captured Leia’s mouth in her own, pushing Leia more firmly into the mattress. Leia responded gently at first, wanting to savor the moment, but Amilyn’s hands drifted down her side, over her stomach, up to her breasts. Leia deepened the kiss, finding Amilyn’s tongue, bringing the banked heat in her body to the front of her mind and being.

Leia could never keep track of how Amilyn moved during sex. She wasn’t sure if it was because her own mind blurred and only held onto the essentials, or because Amilyn was so delicate and precise that the sensations hit her in pure waves, not emanating from anywhere in particular, just feelings that came and went in a pattern that correlated with the rhythm of Amilyn’s movements. Leia heard Amilyn’s name on her own lips, and Amilyn led her through as though it were a dance. The waves of feeling crashed over her, but it wasn’t clear if they were her own emotions or Amilyn’s, or whether for that time they were really one entity. There was gentleness as Amilyn placed kisses along Leia’s inner thigh. There was reverence as Amilyn moved her tongue over her. There was passion and heat as Leia felt Amilyn’s fingers inside her. There was joy and energy as the heat grew, as time went slower and Amilyn moved faster. And then there was love, rising up again and again, creating Leia’s whole world in a single moment before a denouement into tranquility. Even after Leia’s body had relaxed, Amilyn’s hands continued to move over Leia’s skin, extending the moment, bringing Leia back to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make me smile. :)
> 
> The line “Flung out of space” is from Carol (2015). 
> 
> ALSO never fear - if you're a fan of my Ocean's 8/Loubbie stuff, I'm still keeping up my posting schedule on that.


End file.
